


Take Me With You

by towardstheair



Series: Secret's Series [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Won't you just take me with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

“Hmm... I wonder if Chris would consider a bass swap.”

 

Tommy is kissing along Kris's neck, nibbling softly at his skin and he suddenly pulls away. That is not the reaction Kris had hoped to get from Tommy at his words. He is against anything that would make Tommy stop doing what he is doing right now.

 

“What?” Tommy laughs. Kris always gets distracted looking at Tommy like this. He looks like a beautiful mess; hair crazy and wild, no make-up, his lips red, shiny and wet.

 

“You know, like wife swap only with bass players.”

 

Tommy throws his head back and laughs even louder, his neck is long and exposed and Kris can't actually remember what he was saying, he just has an overwhelming urge to lean forward and lick along that neck. Which he does. It's not like he claimed to have any kind of restraint when it comes to Tommy.

 

“Do I get a say in this?” Tommy says his voice a little breathless from Kris's attention. Kris smiles triumphantly against Tommy's skin there really is something very gratifying knowing he gets this reaction out of Tommy.

 

“Of course you do. But really? Why would you say no?” The minute Tommy had walked through the door, Kris pulled off his shirt so now he is slowly trailing his fingers across his back, scraping his nails down lightly getting just the right reaction from Tommy.

 

“Someone's a little self assured tonight. Besides, Adam treats me pretty good.”

 

“Yeah and doesn't the world know about it.”

 

Tommy stops kissing him again and it’s really starting to piss Kris off because he didn't agree to that. “Are you jealous?”

 

This is one of those conversations Kris and Tommy don't have. Kris sort of accepts the fact that Adam and Tommy have their own little show they like to do on stage but it certainly doesn't mean Kris has to like it. He stopped clicking on you tube links a few months ago, when Monte sent him one and it was Adam and Tommy on stage pretty much making out. Kris had to use every single amount of self control he had not to throw his damn computer out the window.

 

He has never been a jealous person, but it’s different with Tommy. He hates the idea of anyone, anyone touching him even Adam who he knows is just naturally like this with everyone. But Kris tries to play it cool, because his and Tommy's relationship is still fairly new and what with tours, recording and the amount of PR he has, their relationship has so far been a crazy amount of phone sex and falling asleep after talking for ages about nothing at all.

 

“I am not jealous.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Tommy kisses him slow, biting along Kris's bottom lip and licking his tongue into Kris's mouth until it meets his, it’s like some kind of steady build up that the two of them have perfected. Tommy lost his pants at some point and Kris doesn't even remember doing that, but he works his hand in between their bodies and takes hold of Tommy's cock, working him slowly. It's the first touch that Kris always likes the most, because the reaction he gets from Tommy is close to perfect.

 

Tommy always leans his head back, closes his eyes and bites his lip. “I would like to say... how would you feel if I did with Cale, what you do with Adam?”

 

It's a strange time to have the conversation, when Kris has hold of Tommy's dick and he has so many other relevant thoughts, like the plans he has for Tommy and his dick tonight, so instead he is asking that?

 

Tommy's eyes open briefly, but Kris doesn't relent with his touching – seeing Tommy look down at him only encourages him to tease him further and he rubs his thumb across the head of Tommy's cock and the only response Tommy gives him is a loud groan.

 

“I think you would be jealous.”

 

Tommy grabs Kris's hand and pulls it away from his cock and pins Kris's hands above his head. “Damn fucking right I would be.”

 

Tommy grinds down hard, and now Kris's jeans are gone - when did that happen? He really does have serious trouble paying attention when Tommy is around. “It would be pretty interesting to see how Cale reacts when you try and stick your tongue down his throat.”

 

Kris really doesn't want that mental image at all right now so he just focuses on the fact that Tommy is biting at his neck again, and the feel of their cocks rubbing against each other through the thin material of their underwear. Kris tries and fails to get his hands free, he wants to grab hold of Tommy, he wants them to be completely naked and forget about this whole stupid conversation. They haven't seen each other for a whole month and they are wasting time on this?

 

“But I mean...” Tommy pushes them both out of their underwear with one hand and still manages to keep both Kris's hands where they are, it’s awkward and they both have to shift and wriggle for them to finally be skin on skin but the friction is incredible and why is Tommy still talking? “... if that's what you want to do.”

 

Kris catches Tommy off guard before he can hold him down with both hands again and flips them over. Kris kisses him silent and when he pulls back he can see that Tommy wants to speak, so he presses his hand against Tommy's lips and works his way down Tommy's body, kissing and biting at every inch of skin he can reach.

 

He isn't even going to tease Tommy with this, it’s been too fucking long and god how he has missed this. Just thinking about it and talking about it is nowhere near the same and he lets his hand fall away from Tommy's mouth and before he can even say anything, Kris wraps his lips around the head of Tommy's cock and sucks all the way down until he hits the back of his throat.

 

It's Kris tried and tested way of getting Tommy to shut the fuck up.

 

– - -

 

“You know it’s just Adam being a shit right?”

 

They are a tangled mess of limbs and Kris can feel Tommy's breath against his face, he just wants to lean in and kiss until they fall asleep.

 

“Hmm... what now?”

 

“He knows how much it pisses you off when he is all over me on stage. So he keeps on doing it, getting a bit more daring each time.”

 

Kris opens his eyes. “You just let him go along with that?”

 

“Well to be honest, Kris. I'm slightly offended. I thought you'd at least admit to being a little jealous, god knows how many times I've asked you.”

 

Kris is such an idiot. He wondered why Adam was always so insistent on talking about all the details of his and Tommy's stage exploits. “Well I'm mad at you for going along with it.”

 

Kris snuggles into Tommy closer and kisses him softly. Tommy laughs quietly. “You don't seem mad.”

 

“Okay, mad isn't the right word.” Kris stares at Tommy, he looks unsure and so fucking beautiful that Kris has never been more aware of how screwed he is. He has got it bad. “Fine. It makes me jealous. I hate having to hear about it, having to watch videos of it. I do not want to watch videos of you kiss, lick, bite or gyrate on anyone else unless it’s me. I've missed you like fucking crazy you have no idea.”

 

“I think I might have some idea. Also, did you just say you wanted a video of us kissing, licking...” Tommy is leaning in close and kissing Kris like everything he just said never happened.

 

“That's all you got from that?” Kris is trying not to let it show but Tommy notices the tension.

 

“I can tell him to stop.” Tommy means it, Kris knows he does and there is a massive part of him that wants to tell him to do just that, to stop it.

 

“The fans love it though... and, look I don't want to get like a crazy ass boyfriend who tells you what to do. So it’s up to you, if you're comfortable with it then fine. But could you maybe lay off the kissing? Just a little bit... or a lot?”

 

“No kissing. That's fine.”

 

Kris lets out a breath and suddenly Tommy is everywhere, his hands on Kris hungrily, his lips licking into his mouth. Tommy is mumbling something against his lips but he can't make it out until Tommy pulls back a little. “You said boyfriend.”

 

“I did.” Kris is breathing heavier now, his body suddenly so aware of Tommy and how close he is.

 

“So... you're my boyfriend?”

 

“I am.”

 

Tommy kisses him fiercely and twists his fingers into Kris's hair, deepening the kiss. Kris is panting heavily at the friction between them, his cock already hard and begging for attention from Tommy. When Tommy stops and leans back his eyes are wide and wanting. “I think you should fuck me now.”

 

Kris is hardly likely to say no to that, he doesn't think he is ever going to get tired of this. The feeling of Tommy taking control and climbing all over him, working himself into position, his eyes drifting shut and grinding down on Kris. Kris has so many things he wants to say, he wants to tell Tommy not to leave tomorrow, to never leave, he wasn't kidding about the bass swap thing, he misses the feeling of seeing Tommy everyday and the last few months apart for him have been hell. He wants to know if it has hurt Tommy just as much. But it’s all things he can't ask right now, not when Tommy is moving his hips and sliding down on Kris's cock.

 

Kris never fails to be amazed at how natural it is for them together like this, how it always has been. Tommy has no idea how he looks right now, eyes squeezed shut, fingers gripping at Kris's skin, pushing himself down further and further until Kris has to grip onto Tommy's hips or else this will all be over very quickly. Kris grabs hold of Tommy's ass and flips them over.

 

Tommy's hair is covering over his eyes and Kris brushes it off his face. “Your stupid fucking hair.” Kris laughs breathlessly as Tommy wraps his legs around Kris and urges him in deeper.

 

“Shut the fuck up my hair is awesome.”

 

Kris kisses him roughly, his fingers gripping in Tommy's hair and he forgets all about jealously and what will happen next, too lost in the moment and Tommy to care about anything else.

 

– - -

 

Kris has been awake for an hour. He was quiet getting out of bed and reluctantly disentangling himself from Tommy. It's another thing he misses when he’s away from Tommy, the fact that he is always so clingy when they share a bed, it’s an easy thing to get used to; arms and legs wrapped fully around him, making him feel wanted and safe.

 

He is already showered and ready to go, usually they wake up and shower together but there is something different about how he feels when he wakes up. Normally he can handle this, the time apart and the months of being on the road. Maybe he just needs a break, a vacation or something. Time to just relax, drink and write music.

 

The bed creaks, Kris turns and Tommy is sitting up rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

 

Kris shrugs. “Like 7?”

 

Tommy tilts his head. “Then why are you awake? Get back into bed.”

 

“Tommy I... we need to talk...”

 

Tommy stands up abruptly and grabs his jeans from the floor, pulling them on quickly. “What the fuck, Kris?”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you. And starting a conversation with “we need to talk” is not good.”

 

Kris sighs heavily and turns to look out the window, it’s just another city and he has to really think hard about where he is. It feels wrong somehow that he is realising something so important in a place with no meaning to him.

 

“I don't want you to go. I don't want to leave this hotel room...”

 

“Why? It kinda sucks here...”

 

“Tommy.”

 

Kris turns back, he knows Tommy is doing that thing where he tries avoids the conversation for as long as he can. But Kris thinks they have been doing that for long enough now. They are invested, in a relationship, past the point of pretending it’s just fooling around.

 

“I don't want to leave you either. But we only have a couple more weeks of touring and then...”

 

“Then what?”

 

Tommy walks slowly towards him, eyes never looking away from his. It's not fair for him to look like this right now and make Kris so weak. He could easily brush this whole thing off, go back to avoiding the conversation that tells them both exactly where they stand.

 

“I feel like we've been here before, Kris.” Tommy runs his hand through his hair. “I don't understand you... last night you call me your boyfriend and this morning... this whatever it is. Talk to me.”

 

“You want to go on vacation with me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Vacation. You and me. I've been thinking about for a while, maybe after the tour is finished and I have some time off. I don't care where we go... I just want to go somewhere with my guitar and well... you.”

 

Tommy is quiet for a long time. “You want us to go on vacation together?”

 

Tommy is looking at him like he is insane and Kris wishes he could somehow rewind back to before he opened his mouth, because clearly he is thinking one thing about their relationship and Tommy isn't anywhere near that.

 

“Forget it... it was just an idea...”

 

Tommy walks quickly towards Kris and presses him against the window. “Hey, I didn't say no did I? I'm just... surprised. We never talk about stuff like this...”

 

Kris looks away because its heading to exactly the place where Kris knew the conversation would. “Well, we need to start. Because we both know this isn't what it started out as. I know this isn't exactly the most normal scenario for a relationship and there are still a lot of complications but I don't care because... because of how much I like you. I know it'll be worth it but I feel like its always me putting myself out there and...”

 

Tommy turns Kris's face to look at his. “Kris, are you fucking kidding me? I'm crazy about you. I thought you knew that. I'm not always good with saying how I feel and stuff... but I think you and me on vacation would be amazing. And all that complicated stuff that's got you all worried, we can work it out.”

 

Kris closes his eyes as Tommy runs his hand across his face, fingers dipping into his mouth and Kris has to bite down when Tommy's hands work off his shirt and touch at the bare skin.

 

Tommy works Kris out of the rest of his clothes slowly, and drags him back to bed. There is more Kris should say, the usual “where is this relationship going?” kind of thing, but their relationship has never exactly been conventional and it most likely never will be and Kris is okay with that.


End file.
